


Valentine's Day

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Drabbles-ish [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: I wanted to write a thing and this is what happened so here I guess. Also you can read ships how you want.
Series: Drabbles-ish [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a thing and this is what happened so here I guess. Also you can read ships how you want.

Patton was just about vibrating with excitement for Valentine's Day. They were doing a secret Santa type thing with a theme. The theme was loosely collage. He came up with it all by himself. He made sure everyone was invited so they could be more like a real famILY. 

“Everyone has their gifts? Ok. I'll go first. Logan, you're my Valentine so I made you this scrapbook with all of the elements from the periodic table.”

Patton worked hard coming up with puns and jokes for every element as well as a situation which reminded him of Logan for each. Logan opened quickly to a random page and blushed before trying to collect his composure. 

“Thank you. Roman, I drew your name, so I put together a collection of poetry about space and the night sky that I rather enjoyed. I tried to write a few myself, but I'm not much of a poet.”

Roman excitedly took the book and found one of Logan's poems. He nearly cried with how sweet it was. 

“I love it! Virgil, I had you, so I made you a mixtape for when we go adventuring!”

More recently Roman had finally convinced Virgil to come with him to the imagination. Virgil actually found himself enjoying it, but he always made sure to bring his music in case it became too much. Roman had marked what songs were on it and they were all related to memories they shared. He blushed and hid in his hoodie. 

“Nice. Remus, I made this sensory quilt with all your favorite textures for when you need to calm down.”

It was no secret that Remus suffered from his position as intrusive thoughts. Touching things helped ground him. Virgil knew his preferences the best despite having gone so long without seeing him. It included soft and rough textures but no corduroy. Remus hates corduroy. He immediately began rubbing the sand paper section. 

“Ooooo! Thanks, emo. DeeDee! I made you this one rat out of six other rats.”

It was evident Remus had worked very hard to make something not horribly scarring which Deceit appreciated. He knew exactly what Remus wanted him to do with it. 

“You're a rat,” he tossed it to his snake as the others looked on in horror and Remus giggled. “Patton, I'm definitely a good cook, but I didn't make this patchwork cake because I don't know you love sugar.”

Coming out of his daze of watching a screaming rat be swallowed whole, he turned to accept his gift. 

“I absolutely adore it! Thanks so much! Now who wants hot chocolate?”


End file.
